sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2
Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 is the canceled sequel to Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel, and was in development by Interplay Entertainment who would self-publish it. The development of the game started before the completion of the original and its development caused the cancellation of Black Isle Studio's Fallout 3. Like Fallout 3, the game was near completion when it was canceled. Like its predecessor, the game would have used the Dark Alliance Engine. It was targeted for a Christmas 2004 release date. Gameplay Like other Fallout games, the game would have used a reputation system, only simpler. The game would have featured fourteen new weapons and ten new enemies. Depending on whether the player is good or evil, the game would have played out differently. Each of the four characters that were playable would have had a different fighting style, therefore each time the player played the game, they would have a different experience. It would have had two player co-op action for players to experience the game with their friends. The Dark Alliance Engine would have been fleshed out and player experience would have been refined. A brand new sneak system would have been added to the game. This system would have allowed players to stealthily follow enemies or use a sniper rifle on them. For characters that could not use the sniper rifle, Interplay added a turret mode allowing those characters to use turrets. Plot Characters While the main quest of the game would have been linear, how the player got to the conclusion would have been their choice. The main character would have been a Latino girl named Lilith, who was said to have a short temper with short black hair, green eyes and a sexy body. She would have worn a sports bra and jeans. Three other characters would be Maxus, the son of Cyrus, and Jaffe, a Brotherhood R&D worker who was pulled from duty due to Brotherhood/NCR tensions. Scarlet was a character that is completely albino, she was raised by Harold and inspired by the stories of Dweller, the main character of the original Fallout. Plot A raider group called the Cyphers who hate technology and wish to destroy it whenever they come across it became known as the exact opposite of the Brotherhood of Steel. The Cyphers found a G.E.C.K and it started making a prototype of plants all the way down to the Gulf of Mexico, where he found his basin of life. There, at the gulf and its surrounding area, there were many jungles and such in an irradiated area. The jungles flooding the Cyphers base and made a bio-organic shell of life as the base of the Cyphers. Mile's Reese, the member of the Cyphers who caused the G.E.C.K to flood irradiated Texas and Arkansas, then hired the Jackals to steal the equipment of the Brotherhood of Steel. Miles, however, has planted bio-organic mini-bombs in the Jackals' heads and once the Brotherhood of Steel is eliminated, he will blow up the Jackals' and the Brotherhood's tech. The game would have ended with Lilith destroying the G.E.C.K, which would have eliminated all humans, and escaping the Gulf of Mexico's city of Corpse. Each of the quest's solutions would have been based on the player's skills and reputation. References External links * [http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout:_Brotherhood_of_Steel_2_design_document Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2] at Nukapedia, a Fallout wiki * [http://www.fallout.gamepedia.com/Fallout:_Brotherhood_of_Steel_2_design_document Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2] at the Vault, a Fallout wiki Category:Cancelled PlayStation 2 games Category:Cancelled Fallout video games Category:Video games featuring female protagonists